


Don't Mind

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, The Academy Is...
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike doesn't really stop to think about what he's doing. Sleeping with Courtney is just good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mind

Mike doesn't really stop to think about what he's doing. Sleeping with Courtney is just good. She's hot, she's smart, she knows all his little quirks almost as well as Bill does. So he doesn't think about it. Doesn't think about the way she doesn't look much like Bill but is like him in other ways. Doesn't think about the way she's Bill's biggest fan. Doesn't think about all the ways she's entwined in their band.

He doesn't, that is, until the afternoon she says, sweaty and sleepy in his bed, "I don't mind, you know."

"Don't mind what?"

"That you're sleeping with me because you can't with Bill."

Mike thinks for a moment that sex has left him stupid and hallucinating before he realizes that, no, she really did just say that.

"No," he says. "I don't want to sleep with Bill."

"Isn't that why you hated Tom?" Courtney sits up and looks down at him. "Because Bill was in love with him?"

Mike stares at her, but she doesn't seem to be joking. "Tom wasn't right for the band. And Bill was in love with Christine."

"I know. That's why you think you can't." Courtney looks away from him, fiddles with a fold of the sheet. "It's one of the things we don't talk about, but I think he and Christine have that worked out. You probably can, if you want."

Mike puts his hand on her thigh. "You're a great photographer, Beckett, and you're amazing in bed, but you don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

Courtney sighs and lies down, her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, I do."


End file.
